Jacob's Imprint
by belongs to the night
Summary: Lilith is sent by the Volturi to keep an eye on Bella. Then she meets jacob and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Aro sends Lilith to Forks to check on Bella. While there she meets Jacob Black.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Twilight_ or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Prologue**

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting in the thrones talking when the subject of the Cullens comes up. It occurred to them that they had no way of know if or when Bella would become a vampire.

"We can't have that...," says Aro thoughtfully. He stands up and begins pacing in front of Marcus and Caius.

"Perhaps we can send in a spy," suggests Caius. This made Aro stop and turn to face Caius.

"What a brilliant idea, Caius!" he says excitedly. "But whom should we send?"

"Perhaps we can send you daughter...she can blend in," says Marcus. Aro turns to Marcus with a smile on his face.

"Yes, my brother, that sounds like a good idea. We can send her to stay with the Cullen family, I trust Carlisle to take good care of her," says Aro. He sits back down in his throne and snaps his fingers calling for Felix. Felix approaches him ready to take his orders. "Go Get Lilith. I need to speak with her." Felix bows and leaves the room. He was back within seconds with Lilith not far behind.

"You called, father?" asks Lilith.

"Lilith, my darling daughter!" says Aro cheerfully. He walks over to Lilith and places his hands on her face before kissing her forehead. He steps back and claps his hands before sitting back down. "I have a mission for you, my dearest one."

"What is it?" asks Lilith.

"I need you to go to the Cullens' house and pay them a visit as their foreign exchange student," says Aro. "You see, I asked that they turn their little human into a vampire, but if they do not, I'll need you to get rid of her. They promised me that it would be soon. I'm giving them until a week after her graduation."

"Yes father," says Lilith.

"Go pack your bags my darling. You'll be on the first plane tomorrow headed to the U.S.," says Aro. Lilith bows and leaves the room. True to his word, Aro had Lilith on a plane headed to Washington in the morning.

End Prologue

**Chapter One**

It took 12 hours for Lilith to get to Port Angeles in Washington.

When she arrives Alice was waiting with her yellow Porsche. "Lilith!" calls Alice excitedly.

Lilith walks over to Alice somewhat hesitantly. "Yes?" she asks.

"My name is Alice Cullen and from what I saw, you're our new foreign exchange student! I can't wait to take you shopping!" she grabs Lilith's hand and drags her to the Porsche. She puts Lilith's things in the trunk and gets in the driver's seat.

"How did you know I was coming?" asks Lilith. Alice giggles as she speeds down the highway.

"I'm psychic! I saw Aro telling you all about your mission and came to pick you up. No one else knows though," says Alice.

"I don't want to hurt, Bella. I'm only following orders," says Lilith.

"I know. I already saw us having this conversation. So far everything is going to work, out, but sometimes my visions change," says Alice as they arrive in Forks.

"So where are we going?" asks Lilith.

"To see Carlisle. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have Aro's daughter living in our home," says Alice happily. Alice pulls into a hospital driveway. "Here we are."

"Where are we?" asks Lilith.

"This is the hospital where Carlisle works," says Alice.

"Hospital?" asks Lilith as they get out of the car. It was raining. Lilith seemed shocked by the rain. She looks up at the sky and holds out her hand catching several rain drops. She looks at the water that had pooled in the palm of her hand. "What is this?"

"A hospital is someplace where humans who are sick or injured go to see a doctor like Carlisle. He's a surgeon. As for the water...it's rain/ Get used to it, because you'll be seeing a lot of it," says Alice. She leads Lilith inside to Carlisle's office/ Lilith was looking around at everything as she follows Alice.

"It smells like–" Alice shushes her.

"Don't talk about the smells. It smells like disinfectant...that's all humans can smell about this place," says Alice. She walks into Carlisle's office and sits down in a chair. She motions towards the other seat and Lilith sits down as well.

"He'll come in here in about 37 seconds," says Alice confidently. Lilith gives Alice a puzzled look and begins counting in her head. As soon as she reaches 37 Carlisle walks into the office.

"Hello, Alice. It's not everyday you wander into the hospital. I hope you fed well before you came," says Carlisle as he sits down across his desk from them. He looks at Lilith for a moment before smiling and extending his hand over the desk. "Welcome to Forks, Lilith. I'm surprised and pleased to see the daughter of Aro in my office. The last time I saw you you were still growing."

"It's been a very long time, Carlisle. My father has sent me on a mission," says Lilith.

"I assume that since you are here with Alice that she knows what is going on," says Carlisle.

"She's our new foreign exchange student from Italy!" says Alice happily.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on Bella. Aro has given me a deadline for Bella's transformation," says Lilith.

"What would this deadline be?" asks Carlisle.

"One week after graduation. What is graduation?" asks Lilith with a puzzled expression.

"Graduation is when you finish school for good," says Alice.

"School?" asks Lilith.

"Okay, so one week after graduation seems...reasonable," says Carlisle.

"How long is that?" asks Lilith. Carlisle looks at his calendar.

"About 9 months from now. School starts Monday. I will get you registered," says Carlisle. Suddenly his fax machine beeps and begins printing. Carlisle takes the papers as they print and glances at each one. "Well, it appears that Aro has faxed over all of the proper paper work for you to start school. He has also sent a message telling to check my mailbox when I get home."

"Why?" asks Lilith.

"He probably sent you some money or something," says Carlisle as he places the papers in a folder.

"I'll have to take you clothes shopping!" says Alice suddenly.

"But I have clothes," says Lilith.

"Not enough!" screeches Alice scaring Lilith.

"Why not?" asks Lilith a little scared of Alice.

"Alice enjoys shopping. You'll find out soon enough," says Carlisle. Lilith nods, but doesn't say anything. "Alice, why don't you take Lilith to our home and help her get settled in somewhere," says Carlisle.

"Where are we going to put her? I don't think Edward will be willing to share with her," says Alice.

"Work something out. Perhaps she can share your room with you and Jasper can stay with Edward," suggests Carlisle.

"Okay," says Alice happily. She leads Lilith out of the hospital. When they get home Alice leads Lilith inside where everyone was sitting around the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing the Wii while Esme and Rosalie were discussing something in a magazine and Edward was playing his piano. Overall it was a relaxing atmosphere.

"Hey everyone!" says Alice cheerfully as she walks into the room with Lilith behind her. "I'd like you to meet Lilith Volturi..." Everyone immediately looks up at the name. "She's our foreign exchange student!" Suddenly Edward hisses and begins stalking towards Lilith.

"She's here to spy on us! " he snarls.

"What?" asks Esme looking at Lilith.

"No, not spy on you!" says Lilith quickly. "My father has told me of your plans to change Bella. He would like me to make sure that it happens." Edward hisses.

"You won't lay a hand on her!" he snarls.

"Of course not! I don't want to kill her! I'm only following orders though. You have 9 months, that should be plenty of time!" insists Lilith.

"He's given us until a week after graduation," hisses Edward.

"That was already the plan though," says Esme. Edward looks at Esme thoughtfully for a moment.

"Fine," he sighs. "I should call Bella. She should know what's going on." He walks out of the room with his cell phone in his hand.

"While we're waiting for her...Jasper, you and Edward are going to be roomies for a while," says Alice suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asks Jasper standing up and walking over to them.

"Carlisle suggested that Lilith and I share a room, so you get to live with Edward," says Alice cheerfully. Edward comes back in.

"I suppose I can live with that..." says Edward cautiously.

"Jasper will be on his best behavior, Edward," says Alice happily. Soon Bella shows up in her truck. When she comes in she looked worried until she sees Edward and goes to his side.

"What's going on?" asks Bella looking at Lilith.

"My name is Lilith Volturi. My father is Aro and he has sent me on a mission to watch you," says Lilith.

"Watch me?" asks Bella cautiously.

"Okay, not watch you...but I'm here to make sure you become a vampire by a week after you graduate," says Lilith. Bella stares at Lilith for a moment before grinning.

"I think this is the best idea Aro has ever had," says Bella happily.

"Bella..." groans Edward pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Now you have no choice but to give me what I want," say Bella happily. She looks at Lilith and smiles.

"Wanna hang out?" asks Bella.

"Hang out?" asks Lilith a little confused.

"Yeah. I was going to go to La Push, but the Edward called me and told me I had to rush over here...so do you want to go to La Push and meet Jacob?"

"Umm...okay. As long as I don't have to go shopping with Alice...I don't know what it means, but it doesn't sound very fun..." says Lilith slowly.

"Hey!" complains Alice.

"It's not," says Bella. She kisses Edward's cheek and walks towards the door."Bye Edward, I'll be back soon. Come on, Lilith." She leaves and goes to her truck. Lilith follows her.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter one and the prologue of our new story: Jacob's Imprint.**

**Some of you might recognize me as vampiressbella2009 and my friend is belongs to the night. We're writing this together and posting it on this profile. Okay, so we need to explain something...Lilith is not stupid by any means. She's spent her whole life living with the volturi and hasn't left that place so she's never seen rain and she has no idea what anything is. As for her last name...I read a fanfic and they used volturi as Aro's last name...this could be wrong, but I'm not sure, so I'm going with it...anyhoo...we hope that you enjoy this fanfic and give us lots of reviews! Please and thank you! **

**P.S. before anyone comes after me, I promise that I will be working on my stories again! =] -vampiressbella2009-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bella and Lilith were in Bella's truck headed to La Push. Lilith was looking out the window at the trees and highway as it passed. "So where are we going again?" asks Lilith curiously.

"To my friend Jacob's house. He's working on his Rabbit and Edward had given me a part to give him. He'd found it while cleaning the garage the other day and said it was part of a car he'd owned back in the eighties," explains Bella. This completely confused Lilith. She thought rabbits were animals the humans usually owned as pets. They were cute and furry and as far as she knew didn't have "parts".

"What are you talking about?" asks Lilith finally. She wasn't having any luck figuring it out on her own. "Humans are so weird," she mumbles. Bella laughs and decides to try to explain it.

"I'm referring to Jacob's car. He's building a car known as a Rabbit and Edward found a starter from his old Rabbit that he owned a long time ago. He wanted me to give ti to Jacob," says Bella.

"Don't humans own rabbits as pets?" asks Lilith. Bella laughs even harder and nods.

"Yes, but this is a car that I'm talking about. And no, it doesn't look anything like a rabbit," says Bella.

"Then why is it called a rabbit?" demands Lilith. Her confusion was making her feel vulnerable and she felt the need to lash out because of it.

"I'm not really sure," admits Bella, frustrating Lilith even more. Bella giggles as she passes a sign reading: La Push. Lilith reads the sign and begins giggling.

"What a strange name for a place," says Lilith. Bella laughs along with her.

"It is sort of funny isn't it?" asks Bella as she turns down a street. When they reach Jacob's house he was already waiting for them out front with an umbrella over his head. He waves as Bella pulls into his driveway and cuts the engine.

"Hey Bella!" calls Jacob as Bella gets out and walks towards him, stopping to motion for Lilith to follow her."Come on Lilith!" she calls just as Jacob picks her up in a bear hug and spins her around.

"How have you been, Bells?" asks Jacob cheerfully.

"I'm good. I brought you something," says Bella. Jacob looks at the truck and notices Lilith for the first time. His jaw drops and suddenly he didn't care about whatever it was that Bella had brought him. Suddenly nothing mattered to him at all, except the girl in the car. She was his world and he revolved around her. Bella notices Jacob's stare and smacks the back of his head snapping him out of it.

"Jacob, did you just–" she's cut off when Jacob ignores her and walks over to the truck.

"Hey, why don't I help you out of there?" suggests Jacob opening the door and offering her his hand.

"Thank you," says Lilith taking his hand and allowing him to help her out. He holds the umbrella over her head as he walks back to Bella.

"You were saying?" asks Jacob, looking at Lilith instead of Bella. He couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

"I was saying that I brought you a part for the Rabbit," says Bella a little put off that he wasn't even looking at her when she spoke to him. How rude.

"What kind of part?" asks Jacob looking at Bella for a moment before looking back at Lilith.

"A starter," says Bella.

"Those are like forty bucks, you didn't have to do that!" says Jacob looking surprised.

"That's okay, because I didn't spend a dime on it," says Bella walking back to her truck and bringing back a starter in a box. She hands it to Jacob. "Edward found it in the garage. He said he'd bought it to fix an old car of his, but then bought a new car instead. He decided to let you have this." Jacob looks at the starter and grins.

"Tell him I don't normally accept gifts from bloodsuckers, but I'll make an exception here," says Jacob excitedly. Lilith looks at the part in the box. It was a large part and looked kind of heavy, btu she didn't understand what it was supposed to do? Was it really that important?

"What's it do?" asks Lilith looking at the starter.

"It makes the car turn on," says Jacob happily. "Come on, I'll show you my Rabbit." he begins walking towards the garage. Bella and Lilith follow him into the small garage that looked like two buildings that had been nailed together to create a make-shift garage. In the middle of the garage was what looked to Lilith like a car, but it didn't have any wheels and the hood was open revealing...not much actually. It was pretty empty. "This is it," says Jacob proudly.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot done," says Bella clearly impressed by the car. Lilith walks around the car looking at everything. Spending most of her life inside the walls of the house of the Volturi, Lilith hadn't seen a car before, but she'd heard of them and this wasn't what she had pictured one to look like.

"What do you think, Lilith?" asks Jacob. The way he asked her made her think that he honestly cared what she thought of the Rabbit.

"Umm...it doesn't...it's not quite what I pictured a car to look like..." she admits. Jacob laughs.

"It's not done, Lily," he says. Lilith's eyes widen at the nickname.

"Lily?" she asks confused.

"Umm...you don't mind do you? Lilith is a bit of a mouthful...so I just figured..." says Jacob sheepishly.

"Oh...no, Lily is fine, I just...have never been called Lily before," she admits.

"Okay," says Jacob. Bella was watching them from a distance. It kind of made her heart ache for Edward watching how much Lilith and Jacob loved each other already and they only knew each other for five minutes.

"Umm...guys," starts Bella apologetically. When they look at her she continues. "Umm...I kind of have to go back home for about an hour. I just remembered that I have some things to do. Lilith would you like to stay here with Jacob?"

"Yes, if that's okay?" says Lilith looking at Jacob.

"That's fine by me," says Jacob happily.

"Okay, so I'll be back in an hour...," says Bella before running out of the garage. Jacob looks at Lilith and smiles before walking over to a brown paper bag that was sitting next to the Rabbit and pulling out two sodas. He hands one to Lilith before sitting down on the floor and opening his.

"Sorry, but I don't have any chairs or anything," says Jacob apologetically when he notices Lilith looking around for a safe place to sit. She gives in and sits next to Jacob on the floor. She looks at the can of soda for several seconds before trying to open it. Jacob could see that she was struggling with it. "Haven't you ever had pop before?" asks Jacob taking the can and opening it before handing it back to her.

"I've only ever had blood," says Lilith taking a sip of the soda. She crinkles her nose as some of the fizz tickles it. It tasted pretty good. She takes a bigger drink.

"Blood?" asks Jacob confused. He watches her for several moments. He could hear the beat of her heart–too fast for a human–and hear her breathing–also too fast for a human. When he'd touched her hand, to help her with her pop, he'd felt the warmth of her skin–also too hot for a human, it was more like his own body temperature. "So then..what are you?" asks Jacob when he realizes that she was more like him than she was like Bella.

"My father is Aro of the Volturi. My mother was a human..."

"You're half vampire?" asks Jacob incredulously. He'd heard of Aro and the Volturi from Bella, so he knew who Lilith was talking about. He'd never imagined that Aro would have a daughter, especially with a human.

"Well I'm a werewolf...so I guess we have a little bit of something in common..."

"Like what?" asks Lilith confused.

"Neither one of us are completely human," says Jacob. "No wonder I imprinted on you," he adds thoughtfully.

"'Imprinted'? What does that mean?" asks Lilith.

"It means that you and me are meant to be together," says Jacob happily. "We're soul mates I guess you could say." Lilith was still confused.

"Please explain this 'imprint' to me better," she says.

"Umm...okay. I guess it means that you and I are supposed to be together. It means that I'm in love with you. I can't help it though. But it's not true love exactly...more like...I don't know..." Jacob groans. "Okay let me try again...My friend Quil imprinted on a two year old named Claire." Lilith was slightly disturbed. If she understood correctly that meant that someone Jacob's age was in love with a baby. Jacob could see the wheels turning in Lilith's head. "No, let me explain!" says Jacob quickly.

"Right now Quil is more like an older brother to Claire. She doesn't need him to be anything more than a protector and a playmate, so that's what Quil is...when she gets a little older he'll become her best friend. She won't be able to find a friend that is more loyal and trustworthy than Quil. Once she's ready to find love...Quil will be there for her. Quil never ages so when Claire is at the right age to be in love he'll be perfect for her," says Jacob. Lilith was still a little confused, btu the imprinting thing didn't sound so bad anymore.

"So right now...if I just want to be your friend..." starts Lilith.

"I will be your best friend," finished Jacob getting closer to Lilith.

"But if I wanted us to be more..."

"Then I will be the most loyal boyfriend ever," says Jacob. Lilith blushes at the thought of her and Jacob dating.

"I think we should take things slow," says Lilith, but even as she said the words she still found herself leaning towards him. Their lips touch meet in a passionate kiss and then Lilith pulls away, her whole face was red from blushing. She looks away. Jacob chuckles huskily.

"I agree," he says.

End Chapter

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading chapter two! My friend wants the next chapter to be a lemon...so be on the look out for spontaneous sex! LOL what can I say, this story is rated M for a reason after all...I hope you like the chapter...and please review! Sayonara! =] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **This chapter is a LEMON! So if you do not like lemons, please wait for chapter four. Thank you. =] –Belongs to the night–

**Chapter Three**

_**(In the last chapter...)**_

"_So right now...if I just want to be your friend..." starts Lilith._

"_I will be your best friend," finished Jacob getting closer to Lilith._

"_But if I wanted us to be more..."_

"_Then I will be the most loyal boyfriend ever," says Jacob. Lilith blushes at the thought of her and Jacob dating. _

"_I think we should take things slow," says Lilith, but even as she said the words she still found herself leaning towards him. Their lips touch, meeting in a passionate kiss and then Lilith pulls away, her whole face was red from blushing. She looks away. Jacob chuckles huskily. _

"_I agree," he says. _

Lilith looks back at Jacob and smiles sheepishly. "Um...so...now what?" asks Lilith standing up and walking over the Rabbit.

"You could help me put the starter into the Rabbit," says Jacob, also standing up. He walks over to the box with the starter that Bella had left and pulls the starter out. It was never used so the only thing on it was a little dust from it sitting on a shelf.

"Okay," says Lilith still blushing a little from the kiss they had shared. Jacob carries the starter over to Lilith and hands it to her.

"Could you sit this on the driver's seat?" asks Jacob. Lilith nods and turns around to put the starter on the seat like Jacob had asked. Lilith turns back around and finds Jacob kneeling over a tool box and sifting through it in search of the tools he would need. Lilith couldn't help but notice just how...beautiful Jacob was with his copper skin and raven black hair. It was muggy out today so his skin shimmered with perspiration.

"So...what will my job be?" asks Lilith looking away from Jacob and back at the Rabbit.

"You can hand me the tools as I need them," explains Jacob as he approaches her carrying several tools. He hands them to Lilith, his hands touching hers as the tools exchange hands. Lilith blushes again and looks down at her hands.

"Okay," she murmurs.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can pick something else to do," says Jacob huskily, causing Lilith to look up at Jacob a little surprised by his tone. When she looks into his eyes all she could see there was lust and love.

"I don't really know anything about tools," she admits sitting the tools on the windshield of the Rabbit. When she looks back at Jacob he was still watching her.

"I could teach you," says Jacob, leaning closer to Lilith. Lilith doesn't say anything, she just stands on her tip toes so her lips meet his. Jacob moans softly and kisses her back, gently pushing her against the Rabbit. Lilith moans as she allows him to deepen the kiss, pulling away after a moment. "I love you," whispers Jacob. He picks her up and Lilith wraps her legs around his waist and looks into his eyes.

"I...love you too..." she says hesitantly. Love was sort of a new concept to her, but if the way her heart seemed to skip a beat every time Jacob looked at her was love, then she was definitely in love with him. Lilith kisses him again, moaning softly as she does so. Jacob kisses her back before pulling his lips away from hers so he could kiss her neck. Lilith wraps her fingers in his hair and moans his name softly.

This only encouraged Jacob to move on further so he begins to slowly undo her shirt, one button at a time. Lilith doesn't stop him and soon her shirt was laying on the floor next to Jacob's feet and they were kissing again, their tongues tangling together. Jacob squeezes Lilith's left breast gently causing her to moan in his mouth. She could feel Jacob's erection growing between them. She pulls away from Jacob and drops back onto her feet so she can undo his pants. She begins peppering kisses along his chest and stomach.

"Lilly," moans Jacob as he wraps his hands in her long purple hair. Lilith pushes his pants down around his ankles followed by her own skirt and panties.

"I love you, Jacob," she says with certainty. She pulls his head down so she can kiss him, her other hand going to his erection. Jacob groans loudly as she begins pumping him slowly. Jacob muffles his moans in her neck as he kisses and nips the skin there. After a moment he puts his hand on her, stopping her movements. Lilith looks up at Jacob worried that she was doing something wrong.

"I don't want this to be over yet," explains Jacob before kissing her softly. Lilith blushes again as she kisses him back. Jacob picks her back up and she wraps her legs around him once more before Jacob reaches between them and slips a finger inside her. Lilith moans loudly shifting her hips so he had better access.

"I love you, Lilly," says Jacob before slipping a second finger inside of her. It hurt a little causing Lilith to wince in pain. She wasn't used to being in physical pain so this was new to her. She kisses his neck to distract herself from the pain Jacob was causing her. The pain soon gives way to pleasure though and Lilith found herself moving her hips with his fingers. Then he adds a third finger and Lilith feels herself tearing a little. She cries out in pain and Jacob immediately removes his fingers kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!"

"I know...I'm just not used to pain...please, continue," says Lilith. Jacob nods and kisses her before slipping two fingers back inside her. Lilith moans softly before moving her lips to his neck. Jacob slips a third finger into Lilith causing her pain again. In reaction to the pain, Lilith bites down on Jacob's neck and blood rushes into her mouth. Jacob grunts–the bite hurt a little–but otherwise ignores the pain. Lilith on the other hand finds that the blood cleared her head and helped her ignore the pain so she begins to drink from him.

"Not too much, honey," murmurs Jacob huskily as he removes his fingers and positions himself at her entrance.

"I'm ready," says Lilith pulling away from Jacob's neck long enough to speak. Jacob nods and slowly begins to push himself into her. Lilith had to re-bite Jacob because his wound had healed. As the fresh burst of blood flowed into her mouth and cleared her head she realized that Jacob had done a good job preparing her and it didn't hurt her as much. As he began moving the slight pain she felt gave way to pleasure and Lilith pulls her mouth away from his neck so she can moan. "Jacob."

Jacob was grunting as he moved inside her. "You feel so good," he murmurs as he picks up his pace a little causing Lilith to moan louder. She begins moving her hips with his increasing the pleasure.

"Please...more!" she gasps as they move together. As they move Lilith realizes just how perfectly they fit together, almost like a jig saw puzzle. Two pieces perfectly matched together. Jacob grunts as he complies with her pleas. It didn't seem to take long for them both to begin reaching their peaks. Jacob begins moving even faster, his movements becoming erratic. Lilith was moaning unintelligibly. Then all at once their climaxes hit them both causing them to cry out each others' names. Lilith stops moving as Jacob takes them down from their high.

"Thank you," she whispers before kissing his forehead. Jacob kisses her before laying his head on her shoulder and sinking to the ground, taking Lilith with him. They sit together on the floor, Lilith in Jacob's lap, for a long time.

"That was...unexpected...," says Jacob before chuckling. Lilith giggles and nods her head in agreement.

"So much for taking things slowly," says Lilith before giggling again. Jacob kisses her once more, and she kisses him back. They kiss passionately for a few moments before breaking away. After a while Lilith stands up a little shaky and begins putting her clothes on. Jacob watches her before standing up and grabbing his shorts off of the floor. After wiping the dirt off of his butt he begins putting his shorts on.

"Why do you only wear shorts?" asks Lilith. Just then Bella walks into the garage just in time for her to see Jacob zipping his pants.

"Jacob?" says Bella surprised.

"Bella!" says Jacob with wide eyes.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter three...okay so...I'm not sure if that could be described as spontaneous or not, but...my friend likes it and that's all that counts...now I seriously need to get a move on with my own stories! AHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell did I get myself into? Anyway...review please and thank you! Sayonara! =] **


End file.
